Brotherly Love, Sisterly Sin
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: When the press are alerted to the odd relationship between the heel siblings, things just go from bad to worse. Who is the one that alerted the press? How are they going to be able to continue there actual lives when they are hounded almost 24/7 by reporters and press? will Lory allow them to return to there normal lives? or does Lory have another plan up his sleeve?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I hope your all ready for this!**

**This is a special request for a very special friend,**

**this story will be a little different, but I hope you will all enjoy it!**

**Trinity1012 this story is for you :)**

**You asked for a Cain X Setsu story and I hope with this story I will deliver.**

**Thank you to everyone who was nice enough to listen**

**and give there opinions on this story, without you the story couldn't be what it is.**

**Trinity1012**

**Roshelle Diall (as always)**

**Cana99**

**The PrinceLady**

**Lilmonkey37043**

**Veronca55**

**Sapphire pen master**

**And any more which i failed to list down at the time, you know who you are :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**This story continues on from chapter 200**

**Brotherly Love, Sisterly Sin.**

She couldn't be Setsu in that moment. Cain's strong arms wrapped around her begging her forgiveness for his attention towards the 'Hamster' as he called Manaka-san.

"Setsu I was wrong! It was probably kindness to animals or a whim, but I shouldn't have touched another woman when you weren't around. I won't do it again. So won't you cheer up for me soon? ...Setsu..." Cain clung to her and in that moment Kyoko knew.

'_Jus...just a second...Wait!...Right now...I'_ Kyoko desperately clung to the thought. Desperately she clung to that last lock, but it was already too late. '_Where I've completely cast off Setsu...I'm in a state..._' Kyoko couldn't stop her body's reaction. As her hands desperately sought the feeling of closeness she had been yearning for. For so long without realising it her heart had belonged to the man before her. For so long, gasping firmly onto Cain's clothing, Kyoko gave in to the feelings she had rushing through her body. But that was when she noticed... when she noticed him there waiting... watching... the one who saw the look on her face in that moment and understood exactly how she was feeling. The man understood that her heart had finally been opened to the word and world of the feeling he deemed the most important. In that moment as their eyes met, Takarada Lory knew Mogami Kyoko had fallen in love with Tsuruga Ren. It only took one look to know exactly how she felt, but it only took one photo to start it all...

* * *

"What are we going to do Takarada-san?" Director Konoe asked, staring at the large array of magazines, newspapers and website printouts before him.

A large TV screen showed the current 'Celeb Gossip News' airing the 'Breaking News Story: Incest on Set!' Lory was watching with a small smile on his face as the same scene repeated over and over. The host called it the biggest scandal since Hizuri Kuu's burial, where he had invited over 500 people to what they thought was his funeral only to see the man himself on the lectern announcing he was burying his stage name to continue on as his true name.

"It's not that bad, Konoe-san." Lory replied as he finally turned to the man, "Just think of the free publicity you're getting for Tragic Marker." Konoe just stared at the smiling president. How could this man truly believe this...that what they had done was OK?

"But their careers? When we do release their names what will we say?" Konoe asked as Lory smiled wider and looked very happy.

"Well we just tell them the truth. They are an actor and an actress, so they just did what they know best." Konoe just looked at the overly happy man, not wanting to ask but needed to know exactly what he was planning.

"They act!" Konoe was sure in that moment Lory had a plan and he really hoped for his own sanity that he wouldn't have a big role to play in whatever this eccentric man was now cooking up.

* * *

"I'm sooooooo sorry, Tsuruga-san! I never meant to...I was just so scared that you were going to be uncovered...God this is all my fault..." Kyoko cried as she paced back and forth before Ren, who sat on the bed watching Kyoko dressed as Setsu panicking.

"I do not blame you Mogami-San, you acted wonderfully." Ren told her trying to calm the woman he loved though he did have to wonder what she would have said if he would have done the same thing. Even though he knew this was going to cause a boatload of problems inside he was still too happy to really care at that moment in time.

"How can you you not blame me! I ... I ...k.. ki..argh" Kyoko threw herself down before Ren prostrating herself fully as Ren held back a smile thinking of the scene that morning in front of their hotel.

* * *

"Nii-San, do we really have to go in today." Setsu pouted as she clung to Cain's arm. "We could go shopping or we could just stay in the room together." Ren wanted to smile at that suggestion thinking his idea of staying in the room together would be different to hers and the fact he knew that if he did go back to the room Kyoko would blame herself and be berating herself for making him act so unprofessionally. But he didn't smile Cain didn't smile though his face softened slightly towards his sister.

"Well if you really don't want to go Setsu I suppose we could go shopping." he said as he watched her eyes flash with that miniscule moment of panic. God he loved her eyes. They spoke more of her true self then anything ever could, he smiled internally as Setsu sighed.

"Well I suppose I'm already dressed to go there now so we may as well get it over with, as it will only steal another day of my time with you later on."

Ren chuckled in his mind as he nodded his acceptance of her words with his stoic mask still firmly in place, but as they exited the hotel doors it was as if they had stepped into another moment in time. Maybe a premiere or a press conference. As the world of flashes and shouting erupted around them Cain tugged Setsu closer to him and glared at the surrounding reporters which only made them more frenzied as he fought to hear what the questions actually were since they were shouting.

"Heel-San what exactly is your relationship with your sister?"

"Is it true you ran away from home because your parents disagreed with your relationship?"

"Are you really in a romantic relationship?"

The questions kept coming swiftly each voice mingling with another. With each question he could feel Kyoko stiffen further in his arms. Kyoko's mind was reeling as she listened to the questioning from the reporters. Even though she hated the thought of what their questioning could do to Ren's reputation. The thought that they were going to be found out scared her most as she slipped deeper and deeper into her Setsuka Heel role.

_'I'm Setsu, I'm Setsu.'_ She repeated the mantra over and over as she let Setsu take control. _Hmmm what stupid whining people_ Setsu thought as relaxing she wrapped a free arm around Cain's waist.

"Why the hell are they making a fuss Nii-San? It's not like it's any of their business at all." Setsu asked in English with a bored tone as her fingers lazily stroked his chest. Cain looked down at his beloved sister and let out the smallest of smiles.

"They are just jealous because I have the cutest little sister ever." he replied again. He used English and a few of the reporters looked confused as one woman stepped forwards.

"Heel-San's. I'm Makoto Yui from The Daily Scoop. Can I please ask you what your real relationship is?" she asked in very good English, which even with her slight accent was impressive.

"Why is that any of your concern?" Setsu asked ignoring the cameras that were trained on them as she flicked imaginary dirt from Cain's sleeve. But Yui wasn't one to give up as she tried another question.

"Is it true you're in a romantic relationship with your brother?" she asked as all the English speaking reporters waited on edge hoping for a reply.

"Our relationship is our own and no business of yours." Setsu replied again as she looked at her watch on Cain's wrist.

Ren was impressed by Kyoko's nonchalant behaviour. Even with the language barrier of some of the reporters it was obvious that Setsu wasn't bothered by their questioning or really interested in it as more English speaking reporters started shouting out their questions too as more cameras flashed.

Setsu was already bored with this as she snuggled closer into Cain's chest as they tried to stride away out of the mob of reporters and paparazzi. But there was no way they would be able to get through the mob as they crushed forwards. Reporters were ruthless Ren knew as he wondered whether they were taught to be or if it was only those type who survived in the cutthroat world of media. Ren was hating every moment of this and it wasn't due to the reporters and their questions.

Well it was but only due to a few of them and not the questions they were asking with their mouths. It was their eyes and the questions they asked of his Setsu's body. He drew her closer still. Though the Ren in him had to admit he couldn't blame them even if he hated them all for it. Setsu was again wearing one of her Jelly outfits: the small leather skirt with a black and red silk corset left little to the imagination. The over the knee black leather boots only accented her legs to the extreme and made her, if possible, even more sexy. He was so glad in this moment that he had brought her a long leather jacket to match his own as it did cover her up a little though not much. At least it stopped Kuon from wanting to drag her off to a free room and teach her the true fun of love.

Yet what Cain didn't realise as he was thinking all of this was that he wasn't the only one to be getting appreciative glances. Setsu was getting pissed off as some of the less scared women gave her brother glances that they had no right to. The more they looked at Cain the more pissed Setsu became as finally Setsu had enough. Cain was hers. None of these woman even deserved to clean his boots as she decided to lay claim to her most important man. Turning in Cain's arms she smiled up at her wonderful Nii-San who loomed down at her with his soft eyes that only she ever got to see. She didn't think, she just allowed Setsu to act as she pulled Cain down a little and stood on her tip toes crashing her lips into his.

For a moment Cain or Ren had no idea what as going on, but Kuon knew and Kuon liked what he was getting. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled Kyoko closer. It was only a quick kiss as Setsu pulled away wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him back. The reporters and paparazzi went wild as finally the hotel sent out security staff to assist the stars back into the hotel.

* * *

I wonder how she would have reacted if I had been the one to kiss her, Ren thought as he grabbed Kyoko's arm pulling her off the floor and onto the bed next to him. Kyoko refused to look at him, but Ren knew how to handle Kyoko now as he lifted her face with a finger under her chin he made Kyoko look at him.

"Kyoko how could I blame you for acting? Setsu is your character who is obsessed with her brother. He is her special man." her eyes were filled with remorse and sorrow, but at his words they swirled with a mix of emotions.

"They were all looking at you like you were a piece of meat or something. Setsu just got so annoyed. None of those women out there were good enough for her Nii-San so she just had to make a point." Ren nodded at her reasoning though he didn't need it. If it made Kyoko feel better about her actions he would let her talk, but he was pretty sure if there was a real Cain and Setsu out there somewhere their actions would have been the same. Or maybe it was just the fact he had been wanting to kiss her for so long he made it part of the character. Either way the damage was done.

"We had better call the President for instructions." Kyoko nodded slowly. She looked so dejected Ren couldn't help it. Leaning forwards he pulled Kyoko into his arms, hugging her tightly as he rested his chin on her head as she snuggled into his neck._ Maybe there was some good that had come from the Heel siblings role_ Ren thought as he smiled. At least she is no longer afraid of my touch and caress, though really it was only due to Kyoko's turmoil of emotions. She wasn't thinking of how inappropriate her position was in that moment only that she needed the comforting embrace.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well guys what do you think?**

**something you would be intresting in reading?**

**The plot line I have set out, promises to be a fun one.**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well as always you guys are amazing, and an**

**amazing response for this story!**

**Please do not worry this story will be continued,**

**though I have to try and plan out my time a little more with**

**moving house and decorating and everything else I have little time,**

**but I will write this story :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"It's no good." Kuon said closing up his phone as he looked across at Kyoko who was sitting on her own bed, hands wringing in front of her. "All the contact numbers I have are either ringing out or going to voice mail. I've left a couple of messages but until we get contact I suppose its better just to wait it out here."

It was too much for Kyoko standing up she walked across to the balcony door, she didnt need to step out on the balcony to know there was reporters down there on the street. She could hear them. "What are we going to do Tsuruga-san?" He could see the complete and utter defeat in her body language. She didn't need to be looking at him to know that she was still completely and utterly blaming herself for this situation. There was only one thing to do in this situation to keep her mind off the current predicament and he took it.

"So Setsu, who do you think sold us out?" Cain asked as he wrapped his arms around his little sister from behind. In the few moments it took Kyoko to get into character she froze in his arms before relaxing backwards into his chest.

"I'm not sure Nii-san. But there's no doubt I will find out and whoever it was will wish they had never been born."

Cain shivered at his sister's venomous and completely dangerous voice. God he would hate to be in that person's shoes. Setsu would never allow anyone to get the better of her and she knew how to make those who crossed her and those who crossed her brother pay dearly. Tightening his arms around her and sinking his head into the crook of her neck he took a deep intake of breath. Her scent filled his senses as he fought his own need of her and the way she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. The way she smelt was all so perfect to him. With his head tucked away he smiled into her hair, controlling his voice he spoke his amusing thoughts into her hair.

"Well you got your wish my dearest sister, it looks like we will be spending the entire day together in this room." He felt rather than saw the shiver that ran through her body. As he pulled away he saw Setsu's intense smile.

"Oh Nii-san you always find ways to make me feel better don't you?" Cain chuckled as she turned in his arms and tucked herself below his chin still in his arms. "But its going to take a little more than that." Cain looked down at his sister's sweetly smiling face and saw the humour behind her eyes. Oh dear god what did she have in store for him?

* * *

It had been a few hours after they had left the messages on Lory's phone that they had finally received an email from him telling them to stay put. He was working on a solution. The Heel siblings had simply shrugged as Cain continued with his task. It was two hours later when Lory wondered why neither of his charges were picking up their phones? Lory didn't know if he should fear the worst. Had reporters got into the hotel? Had they been in a dangerous situation and were now fleeing? Or should he be hoping for the best? Maybe they were currently busy with something? Well he thought it would be surprising if they were. Kyoko was still the main Love Me member after all. The pure maiden who believed in fairies and princesses, and surely she would be saving that until after marriage, but eventually he managed to get through to Setsu.

"Yo boss." came her cool, sexy yet unconcerned voice. He wasn't her Nii-san after all though she would speak with him as needed. She didn't want her Nii-san looking bad now did she?

"Don't you 'Yo boss' me missie! Where have you been?" Lory scolded her down the phone. He could imagine her purring. The way her voice sounded and yet again he wondered what the hell they were doing as he heard her sigh happily.

"Well we have been where we have been all day boss, since the you told us not to move." she added the last part as if he was dumb. Did he forget that he himself had told them not to move?

"So why did you not answer the phone?" Lory asked enjoying the conversation with such a wonderful actress. If he had been talking to Kyoko he would not have got a word in edgewise. She would have been begging forgiveness and berating herself. But Setsu...Setsu was an entirely different creature altogether. She didn't think about anything but herself and her brother. She didn't care if the world was falling apart around her as long as she and her beloved Nii-san were OK what else mattered in her twisted world?

"Well you see my nails were wet." Setsu answered as if this was the most valid reason in the world as Lory gaped. Kyoko really was an amazing actress.

"Your nails were wet!" Lory repeated checking he had heard correctly? How had this girl stayed in character to the point she had happily sat there and painted her nails? "So where was Cain while you were doing this?" Lory asked hoping for some sense in this messed up world he himself had first thought up, but was now feeling completely out of depth by how the world had evolved under these wonderful thespians.

"Well he wanted to cheer me up, so he was helping me." Setsu answered easily as Lory's jaw dropped. Setsu could feel what was happening across the line as she smiled down at her beloved brother who was very carefully attaching the minute gems to her beautifully painted toe nails. If Setsu loved anything it was being pampered and Cain who was the ever doting brother was only too happy to oblige his sister every wish.

Lory covered the phone reserve as he stared across his desk gobsmacked at the man sitting before him. Yashiro who seemed completely confused by the whole part of the exchange he had heard suddenly voiced all his worried questions at once.

"Are they OK? Kyoko hasn't done anything stupid has she? They haven't been found out?" He asked as Lory just stared at him a little longer before replying.

"Cain is painting Setsu's nails for her." Lory's voice was mild, lacking emotion as the shock that was still filtering through his body at the thought of Cain, Ren or Kuon for that matter painting nails for anyone. _Either they have fallen so far into character due to the shock or that boy is truly whipped! _Lory thought as he finally decided he needed to talk to Cain.

"Setsu put Cain on the phone." Lory ordered as he picked the phone back up. It was time to start talking sense.

"Boss." came the deep, raspy voice of Cain Heel.

Lory almost applauded their display. This was a big matter. Not only were their positions and secret of Tragic Marker in danger, so were both of their reputations and still both of them were flawless in their acting. Kyoko had been the perfect Setsu, showing her ownership of her special man. The man she loved not only in character, but Lory now knew in her real life too. Lory suddenly wondered whether Kyoko had acted partly from her own personal jealousy? That was a thought he kind of liked. Maybe she was closer to a breakthrough in confessing than even Kuon was?

"Ren we need to talk."

It was if a light switch had been flipped. He heard Cain speak to Setsu telling her to relax and maybe choose a topcoat colour and he would be right back. As soon as Lory heard a door shut between them he knew Ren had left the room and shut off their conversation as much as possible from Kyoko. S_o maybe she hasn't taken it as well as I thought? _Lory thought as Ren spoke.

"Hey boss, so what's the plan?" he could hear the little bit of tension now in Ren's voice.

"We have been making preparations and we have one in action."

Ren nodded and waited a moment but when Lory didn't continue he asked again. "So what is the plan?" he asked again.

Lory wondered just why Ren was worried and decided he wanted to know. "How has she taken it?" Lory ignored Ren's question and he knew that Kuon would not like that, but Ren was different.

"She's upset and blaming herself, but I don't know how we are going to handle this situation now." Ren replied and Lory smiled. He knew instantly all Ren's worries were focused around the girls emotional well being rather than his own job or reputation. His mind was completely set around the woman he loved, just how it should be. Instantly Lory knew why Ren had been painting Kyoko's nails. It had been his idea and his way of settling her character and her nerves, of holding onto Setsu, and in a way to Kyoko.

Lory sighed. "The way things are at the moment, it is going to be impossible for you both to return to your normal lives, so until further notice both you and Mogami-san will be removed from your normal jobs. You will be working full time as the Heel siblings."

Ren was in utter and complete shock. How the hell was Lory going to pull this one off? Though he was not the bragging type, he was Japan's number one actor and Kyoko was one of the biggest rising stars so could they continue this ruse? It just seemed impossible as he voiced his next question. "How?" Ren asked trying not to give into the feeling of needing to sit down on his very shaky legs.

He was going to be with Kyoko 24/7 from this point onwards! How the hell could he cope with that? He needed Yashiro's teasing...he needed his time away to hold his very loose leash so he didn't do anything that would scare her. He needed time away from her and the way she made him feel...God they would be alone. That was how the Heel siblings acted. They would be alone...together. And he would have no escape from his own need.

"Maybe you should turn on the TV Ren, channel 267."

Ren didn't think twice as he re-entered the room where Setsu was still sitting on the bed now reading a magazine, her feet up. Ren was glad to see Setsu was still in control of Kyoko as he did as told, turning to the channel Lory had suggested. Ren now did have to sit down on the end of Kyoko's bed with a thump. He heard Kyoko gasp behind him as the news scrolled across the bottom of the screen and the recorded video they watched on the news channel played out before them both.

"**Tsuruga Ren has been rushed into hospital today after a suspected case of glandular fever. Japan's number one bachelor and actor was working at his agency LME when the emergency services were alerted to his condition. ********Glandular fever is a type of viral infection that mostly affects young adults. ****Common symptoms of glandular fever include, a high fever, sore throat, swollen glands in the neck and extreme fatigue. Glandular fever is not usually a serious threat to a person's health, but can be unpleasant and last several weeks. So all we can do for the time being is wish one of Japan's biggest stars a swift recovery."**

Ren turned off the TV after watching a man that could be him wheeled into the back of an ambulance on a stretcher to be driven away with his best friend and manager Yashiro by his side the entire time. Ren turned and looked at the shocked Kyoko who sat behind him, all traces of Setsu had disappeared.

"That should give you at least two weeks to complete the filming and disappear Ren, can you do it?" Lory asked in a challenging voice as Ren tried to process what had just happened. How was this going to work? How the hell had Lory come up with this harebrained scheme? What about Kyoko's jobs.

"What about Mogami-san sir?" Ren asked needing to know the inevitable.

"Mogami-san will be returning home tomorrow due to family matters which could not be avoided."

All Ren could do was swallow hard. He had put the phone on speaker for Kyoko to hear Lory's reply. "I can not wait to see more wonderful acting from the both of you." and with that Lory hung up the phone of the stunned people he had left behind.

The Heel siblings were now a permanent job and one they would have to push to the limit of their abilities if they were really going to pull this off. Watching Kyoko's completely stunned face Ren only hoped he could do it.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well guys there it is chapter two**

**and oh dear oh dear oh dear,**

**it time to push Ren/Kuon to his limit and beyond hehe :P**

**so much more fun to come :D**

**thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well as always you guys are amazing, and an**

**amazing response for this story yet again!**

**Don't forget and for those of you who don't know**

**I now have a Blog! The link is in my profile,**

**today's little snippet into my mad mind is actually**

**looking at my new story idea's so if you wanna see what's cooking in my old noggin**

**go take a look :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Now even the greatest planners make mistakes, and this was exactly what had happened with Lory. It was 4.37am exactly when the frantic call came through his private phone. It was lucky Lory was such a light sleeper otherwise who knew what would have happened if he hadn't answered?

"**My son! How is my son?!" **Lory's mistake registered instantly as Kuu's voice belted through the phone into his ear as he heard the sobbing, screaming voice in the background shouting about how she was going to kill him! She was going to tear him limb from limb for making her precious baby work himself half to death until he became seriously ill. She then broke into floods of tears about how she would never see her baby again.

"Kuu..." but Lory was not getting a word in edgewise as Julie demanded to speak to the kidnapper, Lory could hear them arguing over the phone as Lory sighed. He really was too tired to be dealing with this right now.

"**KUU!"** Lory literally screamed down the phone as all sounds on the other end went silent for a moment. "Kuu you insufferable black hole. Stick the phone on loudspeaker and listen to what I have to say before I put the phone down and never contact you about your son again!" he rubbed his sore eyes tiredly as he waited for confirmation of the phone settings. Just as Julie began ranting again Lory cut in.

"Your son is not ill Julie, that was a false trail we have put down to protect his identity as Cain Heel." He heard the sudden and abrupt stop of the two people as he sighed. Sitting up in his bed he switched his laptop which was always on his bedside table and swiftly sent the file he had created on the newest movements of his favourite couple to his friends.

"I've sent you the information, it's all in there. Just watch the first video and we will talk." the line was still almost silent, though he could hear what he thought was quiet deliberation as he guessed someone was setting up the laptop to receive the message he had just sent. Laying back in his bed Lory dozed fitfully as he awaited the verdict of the couple who he knew held his life in the balance. Both were scary when it came to their child and if he thought about it that way this story really related to the two of their children. He could hear it very quietly almost like background noise as they played the first news report. It was Makoto Yui from The Daily Scoop before the Heel's exited the building. She asked about the story that had sprung up about the incestious siblings and then questioned them when they left the hotel right up until Kyoko, or rather Setsu, kissed Kuon or maybe Ren, no it was Cain.

_God this was even getting confusing to me! _Lory thought as he awaited the repercussions.

"I told you she was an amazing actress!" he heard Kuu proclaim loudly. He couldn't help but smile as he agreed, but it was Julie's comment that really made Lory smile.

"Yes, but I think Kuon is enjoying that a little too much to be acting." he heard Julie chuckle as he too had noticed how the lad's eye had gone wide before melting into Kyoko's embrace.

"So will you believe me now?" Lory asked as he awaited his judgement.

"Kuon really isn't ill?" Kuu asked.

"No."

"And he is safe?" this was Julie and Lory wondered how he should reply

"Safe enough." was all he could think to say as the phone exploded again with two shouting voices.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAFE ENOUGH!" **Julie shouted.

"**WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU GOT OUR SON DOING!" **Kuu screamed.

Lory sighed again. "All I meant was he is safe, though I'm not sure how safe his emotional state is since he will have to be around Kyoko 24/7." he noticed how Julie went instantly quiet, but Kuu ever last to catch on to a meaning that wasn't work related had to ask.

"What do you mean?" Lory almost laughed, but Julie beat him to it.

"Can't you see for yourself Kuu? It's obvious that Kuon is completely and utterly head over heels in love with that girl and now he will have to spend every waking hour in her presence. From what you and Lory have told me, Kuon is going to have to be very careful not to scare the poor woman." Lory waited slowly counting to four before the penny finally dropped.

"WHAT? The hell? He better not be doing anything to my son at all or I will kill the git!" Lory had to smile as now Kuu was threatening to kill the boy he had called minutes ago to check if he was still alive. He really was a Baka when it came to his children real or not!

"Oh Kuu don't be stupid!" Lory heard the sound of a slap across the phone and almost smiled at the image in his head of Julie's hand connecting with the back of Kuu's head as he pouted. Around now he would be pulling out the puppy dog eyes Lory knew.

"Julie..." _Yep there was the pout_, and then the sound of whining, a_nd there were the puppy dog eyes._

"Don't you use that look with me Kuu!" Julie admonished with no real force behind her voice, as Lory could see the image of Kuu wrapping his arm around his wife and hugging her tightly.

"She loves him you know." Lory felt in that moment that he had to make this entirely clear, as he wondered just how close Kyoko was to confessing her love to Japan's number one star. Though he doubted it was going to happen within the next few weeks, he felt obliged to put in a good word for the girl, even if Kuu was already a parental baka over her.

"Well who wouldn't love my son?" Kuu asked, the pride in his voice making Lory shake his head at the man's folly.

"Really?" Julie asked in a very thoughtful tone. She had always been the more composed parent though she too was an obsessive parent at times.

"Yes, though at this moment in time I wonder how she is going to be handling the situation. One can hope even if the experience will be difficult for Kuon...as it would be for any hot blooded male." Lory added when he suspected another Kuu outburst "I wonder if this time together will not be a good thing for that girl who fears love just as much as Kuu fears spiders?" Julie laughed at Lory's comparison. Who would have thought the Japanese hero, and Hollywood superstar would be scared of something so normal?

"I wonder... but Lory-Kun some of these rumours seem very deeply rooted. How on Earth are you going to be able to remove them entirely from the situation to allow them to regain their true identities ...Or in Kuon's case his fake name?" Julie asked softly as Lory heard her clicking away at a mouse through the phone.

Lory sighed. Yes he had realised just how deep the parasite that is rumour and scepticism had burrowed under the characters of his favourite thespians. Truly he too was a little concerned about just how they were going to extract the poison in a way to save the pair and not just them, but the movie too! It was almost like a civil war had broken out between the people of Japan. Some openly accepted the Heel siblings "relationship" while others completely and utterly disagreed with it. Even some Lory knew were already trying to appeal to have the pair removed from the project and shipped back to whichever country they came from and take their appalling relationship with them!

"I feel so helpless!" Julie exclaimed as Lory heard her fist connect solidly with what he guessed was the table, "I'm Kuon's mother and all I can do is sit here and watch what could be the most harmful thing to his built up career! What if something happens? Will this set him back even further and delay him returning to us?" Lory wondered if he should mention that he doubted Kuon would ever return to America while Kyoko was still in Japan, but thought better of it as he supposed Julie and Kuu might just be happy with Kuon confessing his true name to the world for a start.

Yet something in Julie's words got Lory thinking. As he listened to Julie tell Kuu she was packing and getting on the first flight available to Japan, there was nothing anyone could do or say to stop her! Lory's head was running around the idea. He could feel it, almost like his mind was running through a maze getting closer and closer to the middle. Ignoring the argument that was raging in the background across the phone as finally Lory's mind found that clear central point, that clarity he had been searching for as Kuu called Lory back to the phone call.

"Tell her Lory! Tell her she will only be making things worse if she flies to Japan now!" but Lory's words shocked Kuu.

"Julie how fast could you lay your affairs to rest? Can it be, say 3 weeks?" Lory asked as the idea grew and expanded in his mind.

"I could have it sorted out by Wednesday!" Julie said the air of excitement in her voice was electric as she dared hope what this could mean.

"Kuu what about you? Are you up for a little trip to Japan old friend." Lory asked as the smile he felt forming on his lips grew large and calculating.

"But...but... Lory we can't! Kuon said he would come back to us with his own strength! We promised we would not interfere!" It showed just how much Lory and Julie loved their son he decided as he chose his words carefully.

"I was not asking for the parents of Kuon Hizuri to pay a visit, but the parents of Setsuka and Cain Heel."

As he allowed his words to sink into the pair, he knew without a doubt smiles would be forming on both of their faces. Without a doubt they would be smiling at the thought of what Lory's idea could bring!

"I'm sure Ii can have my affairs sorted by Wednesday Lory. You know family matters and all that aside, of course it would be kept hush hush." Kuu answered the happiness in his voice evident.

"Oh of course. It would be very hush hush." Lory agreed as his mind finally found that elusive pathway. Lory hoped it made a clear way out of this maze of scandals and rumours.

* * *

Ren couldn't sleep, or was he Kuon at this moment? He really didn't know anymore. The two seemed to mold and merge nowadays because of her. She accepted the darkness in him, though he wondered if she would do so if she knew just how deep and dark that darkness was? After watching the news showing the fake Ren being carted away to the hospital for suspected glandular fever Kyoko had almost flattened herself to the floor, using every objective under the sun to tell him how she had failed. She was unworthy and a terrible person. It had taken every trick Ren, Kuon and Cain had known to get Kyoko in any type of state and able to communicate properly, and by this point he had resorted to just bringing out Setsu.

_I will talk to her in the morning about it. _He decided as he rolled onto his back from his side.

"Nii-san?" _she was still awake? _Ren looked over at the small form in the bed next to him.

"Yes Setsu?" he asked hoping she wasn't going to suddenly flip out as Kyoko again. He really doubted he had the energy to handle her right now after the day he had.

"Thank you...for painting my nails for me." Ren couldn't help but smile. The words hid more beneath them than a simple thank you and Ren knew that as he stared into the golden orbs of the woman he loved.

"You're welcome Setsu, you know I would do anything to keep you safe and happy." Ren hoped she would see and feel just how deep his own words went. She was thanking him for not shouting, for calming her and understanding her when the rest of her world seemed to be crumbling around her. He was telling her, no matter when, where, how or why he would always be there for her and he hoped she would one day understand it further to mean, he would always love her.

"Now go to sleep Setsu, we have a busy day tomorrow." He watched her as she nodded.

"Hai Nii-san." as her golden eyes closed to the world, her tired and exhausted body gave into the sleep it had been craving. She was physically,mentally and emotionally drained and it was only by sheer willpower she had lasted this long. But as sleep overtook her she never heard Kuon's faint whisper.

"No matter what happens Kyoko I will always love you." Her gentle breathing lulled Ren into the world of dreams.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Mommy Heel is coming to town :P**

**and Daddy Heel of course hehe**

**so what are we all thinking?**

**Will Julie and Kuu be a good thing for these rumours?**

**or are things about to get a whole lot more complicated?**

**thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well I'm better! Yay!**

**lets just hope I stay that way for a while XD**

**hehe, well I've not got time now to finish 25/1**

**in time for the Watty Awards, but hey I'm happy anyway :)**

**So I decided to write the next chapter for this story.**

**While ill I've been reading A LOT!**

**And whilst trying not to think up new stories**

**I instead thought up a challenge,**

**so head out to the forums and take a look in the challenge forum**

**and see if you can answer my challenge :)**

** topic/119519/99748981/1/Animal-antics-skip-beat-st yle**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It wasn't the next day, that day the press and paparazzi plus the people that had turned up just shouted questions and obscenities. Neither Cain nor Setsu paid any attention to either group as they walked out of the hotel with security and into the waiting car that would take them to the studio.

It wasn't the next day either, though the amount of people had almost tripled along with the questions, camera flashes and obscenities. Today they were shouting threats, again the Heel siblings ignored them all. The world for them only holding each other as they yet again left the hotel with security and entered the car and were off to the studio for filming. It was the third day when it exploded.

"Nii-san, can't we just go home?" Setsu whined as they awaited the hotel security. The security being ever professional never showed their own feelings towards the siblings, doing their job efficiently and swiftly. On this day as Cain and Setsu stepped out from the hotel surrounded by the security staff, even the air felt electric as the chanting and shouting started. Today there were signs and posters painted on cardboard, old bedsheets and other such large surfaces on which they could write their messages of hate and persecution.

It happened like lightning. One moment the Heel's were in the centre of the security alone. The next there was a masked figure pointing a can towards them, the spray that hit Setsu straight in the face and Cain's jacket took a few moments to take effect as the security grabbed the assailant and Cain rushed Kyoko into the waiting car. By this point Kyoko was screaming.

Grabbing Kyoko's hands Ren refused to allow her to touch her face leaning her forwards so her head was between her legs. he shouted at the drive to get them to the nearest hotel, motel or anywhere they could use the shower!

"It's OK Kyoko, I need you to keep blinking!" Ren told her as he listened to her screaming sobs of agony

"**It hurts! It hurts!" **She screamed as she tried to fight against Ren's hand that held hers tightly, wanting to rub at the stinging, fiery sensation attacking her face and eyes.

"Keep blinking Kyoko! Just keep blinking! We are going to get you help just keep blinking!" Ren encouraged, his insides a roiling cascade of emotions. He wanted to alleviate Kyoko's suffering then kill the person who had put her into this pain. Remembering all the information he knew about pepper spray he knew they needed to get to the hotel quickly. Luckily the hotel had been chosen for its closeness to the studio, which is where the drive took them knowing they had all that was required. Cain Heel half carried the screaming and crying Setsu through the studio and to the dressing room he knew had showers. The driver and director plus half of the filming crew and cast followed.

"What happened?" Director Konoe asked the driver as Cain literally kicked the door open and raced through the room and straight to the shower unit. Turning the shower on cold he stood below the stream holding the still crying Setsu her face looking up into the cold, streaming shower.

"Pepper spray." the driver answered as the people in the room gasped, "She was hit by pepper spray, I believe." Director Konoe visibly paled at the thought of the kind and sincere young woman he knew to be playing Setsuka Heel. He was suddenly bumped to the side as one of the actresses made her way to the bathroom a bottle of milk and washing up liquid in her hands. Konoe watched as she ordered Cain to turn Setsu towards her. She put on gloves before she rubbed the liquid around Setsu's face, and gently around her eyes as Konoe decided it was time to get the spectators out of here.

The driver spoke to the ambulance service. "OK Setsuka-san, I need you to try and keep still for me." Matsunai Rio told her as she again washed away the oil based spray with the washing up liquid. She knew it would have already soaked into her pores but she prayed that she could at least remove the top residue and alleviate the young woman's suffering. She herself may not approve of their supposed relationship, but surely this was going a step too far.

"Heel-san we need to wash her eyes out with this." Rio said lifting up the bottle of milk she had grabbed from the kitchen as soon as she had realised what was going on. Cain just nodded at her. Setsu was still crying out in agony but the unearthly screaming she had been issuing when she had arrived had subsided as Cain pulled her out of the freezing shower and stood her before the slightly taller woman.

"Open your eyes Setsuka-san." Rio half begged the woman.

"It hurts!" she cried as she tried to force her eyes open.

"Please Setsu." Cain begged, as again Setsu struggled to open her eyes. As soon as they were open even a little Rio started pouring the milk over the affected area.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Rio said as she poured the liquid over Setsu.

"Her contacts!" Cain suddenly said in perfect Japanese. It took Rio a few moments to realise what Cain was saying, but as soon as she realised she assisted Cain in removing what Rio found to be coloured contacts from Setsu's eyes.

"It's OK, It's going to be OK." Cain repeated over and over as they finally managed to remove the contacts from Setsu's eyes before putting her back under the freezing cold stream of water.

They repeated the washing and milk rinse twice more before the ambulance arrived. By this point Setsu was reduced to pained whimpers as Cain held her to his chest comforting her as best he could. He had removed his contaminated jacket, his soaking wet clothes sticking to his body as the paramedics looked over the now golden-eyed woman. Rio looked on standing besides Konoe as the medics did their job, popping in eye drops and applying cooling pads to the affected areas.

"OK Setsuka-san, the pain is going to continue for a little while yet and I'm afraid we cannot apply anything to help. But your brother and friends did the best possible things." Setsu nodded from Cain's arms as she clung to him almost desperately.

"I'll see what clothes we have available." Rio offered as the paramedics left with instructions to get Setsu to a hospital if there were any side effects other than the burning. Ren held Kyoko tight to him as she whimpered softly, Konoe approached slowly as the medics and Rio left.

"I will contact the necessary...people, though I think it is safe to say you will not be able to return to the hotel." Ren, or was it Cain, just nodded at his words as he tried to comfort the still shivering woman in his arms. Even wrapped in blankets she was shivering from pain and shock. Konoe realised thinking of the woman he knew her to be. "I don't think we can let this continue..." Konoe started. The safety of the actor and actress who the president of LME himself Takarada Lory had told him were the current number one and the future number one, was his top priority.

"No..." the voice was small that cut through Konoe's words, but he heard her anyway as he watched the woman who was experiencing immense pain sit up a little straighter in the man's arms.

"No...we can't. We have started now and as professionals we will finish the job we have been given." her voice was shaky, but underneath it Konoe could almost feel the pride in her voice that matched how she felt about her work as an actress. As the professional she was claiming to be.

_This girl's got guts _Konoe felt with a surge of pride for people like her, who took their jobs and roles to the next level. The ultimate professionals who would stop at nothing for perfection.

"Kyoko?" Ren almost begged with his voice. She knew what he was asking and she instantly refused.

"I will not back away from this Ren." The use of his given name shocked Ren back into silence as Kyoko settled back into his arms. "We have come too far to back down now." Ren could do nothing but nod, feeling the warmth of the woman in his arms and seeing the fire behind her now uncovered golden orbs. Her words held more weight than any argument he could have put forwards. Konoe nodded to the pair as he grabbed his mobile intent on making the call to their company president. As Rio returned carrying two sets of clothes she had begged for from the costume department.

"Here these should be better than the wet clothes you're wearing." Setsu turned slightly from Cain's chest and took the clothes with a still shaking hand.

"Thank you..." the soft voice that came from the woman who had always seemed so strong and brave shocked Rio slightly, but she supposed in her position she would have been in a worse state.

"Yes thank you, Matsunai-san." Cain added in his low, gravelly voice. She was shocked when both Setsu and Cain stood and bowed to her slightly. It wasn't what would be classed as a correct bow for the Japanese, but the fact that the Heel siblings had bowed to her was a stunning experience in itself. She bowed in return before exiting the room. Ren looked at Kyoko's golden eyes looking out from Setsu's body. Her entire face was red and irritated, her eyes swollen and he knew they would be uncomfortable for her as her tear ducts watered continuously trying to be rid the noxious substance. Ren assisted Kyoko to the bathroom where he waited outside whilst she changed behind the closed door. He also swiftly changed into the clothes Rio had brought for them.

The faded jeans and long sleeved T-shirt fit well enough since the costume department had his sizes of course. But as Setsu opened the door once more, Ren almost felt like smiling. The clothes were large on her but covering.

"I don't think much of their style, Nii-san." Setsu commented as Cain pulled the denim jacket tighter around her still shivering form. The red jumper she wore below only made her irate face stand out more prominently and not only Cain but Kuon wanted to tear the person responsible apart limb from limb. As Cain pulled his beloved little sister into his arms, all of the men fought against the anger that was filling him towards the people who thought a suspected relationship was just cause to bring someone the agony they had put his beloved through. A knocking at the door brought them back to the present as Setsu called for whoever it was to enter.

"Sorry Heel-san, Setsuka-san, but your parents are here..." Director Konoe said slowly, completely confused. Judging by the two faces looking at him, he wasn't the only one confused.

"Setsu!" a beautiful female voice cried as the door was pushed open with such force it almost bounced back into the face of the director and the man who was following the beautiful dark- haired woman who had appeared through the doorway only seconds before. She ripped Kyoko from Cain's arms and wrapped her securely in her own.

"Oh my baby!" the dark haired beauty said, crying as she held Kyoko to her chest. Setsu having fled as soon as she had heard the parents. She had felt it also in Cain as he had frozen below her hands at the sight. Now she was left wondering just who these people were?

* * *

"Well the cat's amongst the pigeons now." Lory thought as he watched the recorded footage of the attack on 'His' Setsuka. Sighing heavily he thought back on Konoe's words of Kyoko's flat out refusal to himself and Ren to be removed from this assignment. He had already decided that this would now be a full role so she would be getting paid for her work, but could he really allow her to continue when he knew now how dangerous this could be to her and his top star. Sighing loudly Lory gripped the bridge of his nose and rubbed his aching eyes.

_Well they're not going to be hurting as much as Kyoko's eyes _he thought as he remembered the girl's agonising cries as the door shut on the car that was awaiting them.

"Sir?" Sebastian asked stepping up beside Lory as he turned to look at the man.

"The hounds have landed sir." Sebastian said without expression as Lory smiled and thanked the man, who melted away into the shadows once more.

"So the real game begins." Lory said as he watched the news reports which had been streaming in hourly through internet sites, forum chat rooms and all other available media. It was almost like a civil war had broken out in the centre of Japanese culture, all because of the poison someone had spread about his children and Lory was determined to get to the source of this deplorable behaviour. This was not how he ran his business and whoever had thought themselves above his children was about to learn the hard way just how ruthless Lory could be.

"President." the voices behind him sounded, and Lory even in the circumstances couldn't help but smile as he thought about how his personal scent hounds would work for this cause.

"Kotonami-san, Amamiya-san. I have some information for you and also a job for you. Though the job will only be undertaken by your own free will." The number 2 and number 3 Love Me girls looked at each other shocked to actually be asked to take a Love Me assignment rather than being told. This made both girls realise just how important this job must be, as the girls took the seats proffered Kanae spoke for both of them.

"We're listening?"

* * *

Rio walked back through the corridors thinking upon what had happened with the Heel siblings. Setsu's golden eyes had been a shock to the actress. She may only have a small supporting role and she may be a very unknown talent, but golden eyes were something she had been hearing a lot about recently in the industry though she couldn't place the reason.

_I wonder if it is just a coincidence? _Rio thought as she made her way back towards the set. The cast and crew were all just mingling around, chatting, talking and discussing the new situation with the unfriendly pair who had been sent to work amongst them. Though as she listened to them talk she realised that most of the people seemed to agree that the younger Heel was who she felt pity for. She really didn't deserve what had happened to her. She was never really rude, she just wasn't interested in anything but her brother. She had even been the one in most of their eyes who had saved Murasame from a terrible fate that could have been his if Setsuka had not arrived in time to call out to her 'brother.'

Yes their relationship was strange, and yes it was 'incorrect', but had any of them really seen anything? They held hands and of course there had been that day Cain had arrived with a hickey on his neck, but who was to say that had really been Setsu? Who could contest that they truly did have an incestuous relationship? So Setsu had kissed Cain in front of reporters. Could that just be a game for the young woman? Was it her way of holding on to her beloved brother?

Rio had not really seen anything to suggest that they truly were in that type of relationship but if they were then as long as they were not forcing it upon her, could she ignore it? You can't help who you fall in love with after all.

It was while she was thinking these thoughts and heading to get herself a drink when she heard the voice.

"Yeah well, I want nothing more to do with it... If you release my name I promise you I will destroy everything you have and have worked hard for!...You had better remember!" with that the voice ended and Rio heard the footsteps receding away from her as she breathed in deeply.

"It couldn't be?...Could it?"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well there we go!**

**the plot is thickening as we delve deeper into problems :P**

**I know there wasn't much char interaction this chapter,**

**but it was needed and trust me we will be getting more**

**interaction next chapter. **

**thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Guess who?**

**Hehe...**

**Well for those of you that follow my blog you will have seen why I have been AWOL...**

**but for those of you who don't, I'm sorry xxx**

**But...I'm Back :D**

**So onwards as always into the world of Skip Beat! In my mind!**

**(Be warned its a scary place :P)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Sorry Heel-san, Setsuka-san, but your parents are here..." Director Konoe said slowly, completely confused. Judging by the two faces looking at him, he wasn't the only one confused.

"Setsu!" a beautiful female voice cried as the door was pushed open with such force it almost bounced back into the face of the director and the man who was following her. She ripped Kyoko from Cain's arms and wrapped her securely in her own.

"Oh my baby!" the dark-haired beauty said, crying as she held Kyoko to her chest. Setsu had fled as soon as she had heard the word 'parents'. She had felt it also in Cain as he had frozen at the sight. Now she was left wondering, just who are these people?

"MOM! DAD!" Cain cried...or was it Ren? Kyoko wondered as she peered past the tumbling dark brown hair to look at the man she had moments ago been holding. His eyes... those eyes, they were not Cain or Ren. Those eyes were the eyes she had seen in his darkest most terrified moments, the eyes of the child begging for comfort, for stability... The eyes she had yet to give a name to.

"Now now Yui dear, you're going to strangle the poor girl" the man who Kyoko now noticed was tall and she knew him instantly, as he approached Ren.

_***SMACK***_

The noise of the fist connecting with a face pulled the woman... Yui did he call her? From her deathly embrace on Kyoko, as Ren stumbled slightly backwards his hand holding his now slowly bruising jaw.

"You have **A lot **of explaining to do boy! How could you let Setsu get hurt when I specifically told you she was **in your care!**" Kyoko watched as the now reformed Cain winced slightly. Yet again the world seemed to turn upside down as the man Kyoko knew to be her adoptive father Kuu, dragged Ren into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"It's great to see you son! But if you ever shirk on protecting your sister again, it will cost you more than a little tap!" Cain just nodded as the older man stepped back to look at Cain.

"Now run along and get some ice! We don't want people thinking you're more unprofessional than they already do, now do we?" Cain again just nodded as he exited the room past the completely stunned Konoe. "So Director-San." Kuu said for the first time using fluent Japanese, "When can we take our children today? I believe my little princess has had a bad day already and I would really like to get her back home and resting." it had struck Kyoko as odd that Kuu would be here, she had not spoken to her adoptive father for a few weeks now. But here Kuu was standing before her, the man who had just hit her beloved brother and was being an Oyabaka and over protective as always.

This was an act, a test and a show of how her skill had grown to the man who meant so much to her and she was not backing down. The woman who had yet again been holding her in a loving embrace sensed the difference immediately when Setsu took over. The simple power Kyoko possessed and the way she could change her very presence was astounding. Julie knew in that moment just why Kuu had called Kyoko an unpolished diamond. Or why Lory had told her that this girl would one day be Japan's number one if she could overcome her own fears. She was truly the scary type of actress. The ones who not only read the script but brought it to life much like a writer bringing their stories to life in a reader's mind.

"Otou-san, I'm not going home." Setsu stated firmly as she stood before her father, her arms crossed and face set in a pout.

"Now sweetling..." Kuu tried to wheedle his his daughter as Setsu stamped her foot on the floor and glared up at the man before her.

"NO! you and Okaa-san said I could come with Cain and I am not going home without him or until he has finished his work." Konoe watched the scene with fascination. These people truly were amazing. They had not missed a beat. Yes there had been that moment of confusion in the eyes of both actors at the announcement that their parents had arrived, that moment of confusion was simply the arrival of people they did not expect. Here was the young girl who not hours ago had been brutally attacked yet still acted to the highest degree when others would have crumbled beneath the pressure. They weren't even before an audience or cameras in order to be this complete. Still they were all professionals so even if Konoe was unsure who these two new characters were their professionalism was second to none.

"But Setsu..." Kuu half whined and half pleaded, as Setsu's eyes hardened.

"You dare to beg me Otou-san when you have just struck Nii-san for no reason?" the coldness in her voice made not only Konoe shiver, but the fake parents too. Julie stepped forwards to try and assess the situation.

"Now Setsu darling, your father and I only want what's best for you." Setsu just stood there arms folded, and as Konoe looked on, not seeing actors but a family he saw just how Setsu was showing her parents her feelings. It wasn't only her words but her entire body language was screaming out 'Rebellious daughter.'

"What's best for me is to stay with Nii-san." Setsu stated simply as she sat down on the empty couch, arms and legs still crossed to state the fact she was not moving. Julie sighed and Kuu looked about to cry. There was no winning with Setsu, there never had been any winning with her. Not where her beloved brother was concerned.

"There is only a little filming left anyway, it's not like we will have to stay here much longer." Setsu stated firmly. Konoe watched as she seemed to hug herself tighter. _Comforting herself? _the woman who was Setsu's mother sat gracefully beside her daughter.

"You can not be by his side forever Setsu." her voice was hard, yet not unkind as she touched her daughter's face.

"He promised." Setsu pouted as she flinched away from the woman's touch yet seemed to crave it as she allowed herself to rest against her.

"I know sweetie, but we cannot all be together all of the time." Setsu leaned onto her mother's shoulder her already watering eyes hid the tears though she could not have hidden from her mother the trembling. The shock and fatigue had been almost washed away with her first loving embrace after entering the room but now the knowledge that one day she may not be her brother's most important person was the source of her trouble. One day he may not be there.

"He needs me..." Setsu half whispered, as Sayuri snaked her arm around Setsu's waist.

"I know sweetie." Kuu looked over at the director. The man was standing there enthralled. Kuu knew from Lory's briefing that Konoe knew of the truth behind the siblings, but if they were going to work with his two sons, he also knew that to get the best results they were going to have to throw them in blind. Which is exactly what they had done. He hated the fact he had to strike Kuon, but in that moment he was Kuon, not his character he had needed that jolt to get his baka son thinking correctly again... And he truly was annoyed Kuon's reactions had not been quick enough to save his other 'son.' Surely he had trained him better than that, hadn't he?

Motioning to Konoe they both stepped outside the room closing the door softly behind them, leaving the silent pair that used everything except words behind them. As Kuu began to explain, Konoe stopped him.

"I do not need to know, I am just happy that two such fine young people have so much behind them." Kuu nodded pleased with the man who Lory had described as the right sort.

"My name is Calvin Heel, please take care of me." Kuu said with a small bow before offering his hand to the man, who took it and shook it with just enough force.

"You have a wonderful daughter there Mr. Heel." Calvin smiled back at the director.

"And don't I know it." Calvin couldn't keep the smile of pure happiness and pride off his face at the thought of both of his children.

* * *

Kyoko looked around the spacious new hotel suite. Of course she had known they would have to move hotels after the incident this morning, but now looking around herself and the views of Shinagawa and the Tokyo Bay area. She could feel her tight hold on Setsu slipping. She looked around the spacious living area, thinking of what had been told to them on the way up to their rooms by the talkative bellhop who had no qualms in telling the silent and threatening pair that he was behind them all the way. The young man never batted an eyelid at the Heel seniors entirely focused on today's newsworthy subjects.

Kyoko knew what this room contained without even having to take another step. A Jacuzzi style bath, two toilets plus washroom and shower, seating and lounge area and yet again the twin bed bedroom where she would be sleeping in a bed next to the man beside her. The man she needed in that moment. The world around Setsu was growing. With a mother and a father, she now had a family! This was so new to Kyoko that it felt almost like the world had been spun backwards on its axis as she tried to make sense of what had happened that day.

It was simply too much to comprehend. Her eyes still smarted and stung from the pepper spray and her face was still swollen red and sore. The previous tears and cold wind had left their mark, chapping and in places making the swelling that much worse. They had still not been able to speak with the Heel parents about their reasons for being here. Though both of the Heel sibling had there own private ideas. Kyoko's ran along the line of failing to play the role correctly and endangering Ren while Kuon's were simply torture for the boy who ran away.

Though this hotel was not the Imperial where Kyoko had previously cared for Kuu it was still a very upscale compared to where they had been staying prior. Even though it was bigger, brighter and better suited for the likes of the high class Heel family both Setsu and Cain, and Ren and Kyoko missed their old hotel. It had been all theirs after all, their one place in the world where they were going it alone making there own mark on the world uninhibited by their own pasts, looking forwards to their own futures. It was simply too much.

"Don't let them take me home Nii-san." Setsu begged as she turned and buried herself into the strong chest of her most important man. Cain never thought twice as he wrapped long arms around Setsu. To be truthful, he needed this closeness just as much as Setsu as they clung to one another.

"What are we going to do Nii-san? I don't want to leave you! I don't want them to take me!" the conviction and utter despair in Setsu's voice pained Cain as he held her slight form even tighter. They had been told to go get washed up and ready for dinner as they would be eating in one of the private dining rooms specially laid out for them by the hotel to stop any unwanted interruptions.

"I will not allow them to take you Setsu...No one will ever take you from me. I promised I would always be there for you and have I ever not been?" Setsu shook her head emphatically

"No Nii-san" her voice not matching the force in her head shook as she held it against his chest taking in his unique smell that set her at ease but also got her heart racing. Kuon was also reveling in the smell of the woman in his arms. Her touch, her words or 'needing' to be with him. God he loved this girl. Neither of them knew just how long they stood there, but as time wore on they both calmed to a state where they had their emotions and characters fully under control. The extended role they had been given yet born into in the same breath.

It was Cain who finally took the initiative though he hated to do so now. Kyoko was in his arms by her own choice. Inside Kuon roared out in victory while Ren just reveled in the feel of her,

"We had better get ready Setsu. I think we need some explanations don't you? "Setsu nodded as she pulled away from Cain.

"You're right Nii-san we really better get ready." With that she was out of his arms and towards their bedroom and en suite. Kuon watched her go with Cain and Ren on the surface also. All three promised they would never allow anyone to take Setsu or Kyoko from them. No matter what character she played they all needed the girl who walked before them, needed her so much more than she could ever imagine.

* * *

"Kotonami-san, Amamiya-san. I have some information for you and also a job for you. Though the job will only be undertaken by your own free will." The number 2 and number 3 Love Me girls looked at each other shocked to actually be asked to take a Love Me assignment rather than being told. This made both girls realise just how important this job must be, as the girls took the seats proffered Kanae spoke for both of them.

"We're listening?" Lory smiled slightly. These girls where just like his Love Me number one They strived under challenges, he just hoped his Love Me number one was rising to them as well as these girls were trying too.

"Well no doubt you have heard about the latest commotion?" Lory asked switching on the giant flat screen TV. The video of Setsu kissing Cain was yet again being displayed as Kanae and Chiori both watched the scene with little to no emotion on their faces "Your thoughts?" Lory asked shocked by the lack of any type of response from the pair.

"It lacks any solid evidence, and to be honest it just seems like a publicity stunt to me." Chiori offered immediately. Lory smiled slightly. Yes this was typical Chiori, he watched Kanae as she watched the new scene of the masked man spraying Setsu with pepper spray.

"I think that's disgusting." Lory was shocked by her words. Surely Kanae was not about to admit to understanding and having the right to govern another's heart! Lory had thought she was improving! So her next words blew him clean out of the water.

"Neither of them had done anything to provoke this type of reaction. A simple kiss is not enough to warrant such violent behaviour. Although I say it wasn't an onscreen kiss in my eyes is no concern of ours and they are not trying to make it any of our business. So people should just keep out of it and leave them to be happy. Lory almost wanted to sing Hallelujah as he listened to Kanae. She was growing and she was growing well.

"Well then how would you feel about managing and assisting the Heel's family while they are in Japan for the final 2 weeks of shooting. The parents of the siblings have come all the way from England to be beside their children in their time of need. Both of them have refused to leave until there job is completed." Both girls nodded as they wondered if there was more, and Lory did continue.

"Now this will not be an easy job as you have told me you have seen these circumstances and rumours. You saw today how Setsuka Heel was viciously attacked. This job may be dangerous, so please think about it before you answer me." Kanae looked across at Chiori, who simply smiled at her senior. Even if she had been in the entertainment industry longer than her just as she looked up to Kyoko, Kyoko looked up to this girl and Chiori had learnt to do this also. Kanae took a deep breath, like everyone else she and Chiori had been talking about this case for a good half a week now. To be part of it...part of a revolution as the girls saw it, would it be so bad? Kanae wondered as Chiori smiling nodded slightly. It was that simple trust that made up Kanae's mind as she turned back towards Lory.

"We'll do it sir."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well there we go!**

**I hope we have a few of the last chapters questions answered even if i have given you a few more! :P**

**thank you all so much for your support it means the world to me it really does!**

**thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


End file.
